


Brothers In All But Blood

by FaygoMayhem



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Ignoct Week, monthly challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 02:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11727798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaygoMayhem/pseuds/FaygoMayhem
Summary: Noctis decides to officially make Ignis his brother.





	Brothers In All But Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Written both for the last day of IgNoct week and the Chill XV Discord Chat Monthly Challenge. I think I'm about tapped out on fluff now so expect angst in the near future, friends.

“Are you sure you want to do this, Highness?”

Ignis nervously stares down at the knife held in the Prince’s small hands. Something so dangerous shouldn’t be held by a child so important, but Noctis had only given him a temperamental look and told him not to worry so much when he’d tried to take it away.  

They were both hidden away in their secret hiding spot inside the palace gardens at an hour when neither of them were supposed to be out of bed. Noctis had shaken him awake as he often did when plagued by nightmares or just plain childish restlessness and insisted that he join him outside for something ‘very important’.

He had refused to tell him what exactly that important something was until they were sitting face to face inside their carefully constructed cave of leaves and sticks when he had pulled the knife out of his pocket and said, in as serious a voice as Ignis had ever heard him use, “Iggy, I want to make you my brother.”

Ignis had been incredibly confused until Noctis had carefully explained that he intended to prick both of their fingers so they could press them together and mix their blood, effectively making them ‘brothers’. The whole thing sounded terribly unsanitary, not to mention that, from everything he’d been taught, genetics didn’t work like that.

When he’d tried to explain that to the Prince, Noctis had given it some serious thought before firing back, “If you have my blood, you have my dad’s blood too, and that would make you a Prince, like me.”

“Why do I need to be a Prince?”

“If you’re a Prince than you’d be protected, and no one would ever be able to take you away from me,” Noctis looked up at him with the sad eyes of a child who had seen more death and loss than any person should have to endure and Ignis felt his heart waver. This wasn’t how society worked, but if would reassure his friend that he wasn’t planning on leaving him alone any time, ever, he would happily give his blood.

Noctis held the knife with fearless determination. He guided the tip of blade to his left thumb and pressed down until it broke the skin and drew blood, barely even flinching with the pain. He passed the knife over to Ignis while carefully cradling his hand so the precious red drops didn’t flow anywhere but where he intended them to go, as if letting them leak on the ground would somehow disturb the ritual.

Ignis took a deep breath and pricked his own finger with the knife. It hurt a little, but no more than getting a shot at the doctor’s office or falling and scraping his knee. Noctis smiled at him and held his hand up, “ready?”

Shutting his eyes, Ignis leaned over and pressed their bleeding thumbs together. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but nothing happened. He cracked open one of his eyes and looked over to see his friend concentrating carefully on their joined hands.

“I-is it working?”

“Just a little longer,” Noctis said sagely, as if he knew exactly what he was doing and was just waiting for the right moment.

They stayed like that for about a minute before Noctis carefully retracted his hand and took two small bandages out of his pocket. He awkwardly opened one of them without the use of both of his thumbs and wrapped it tight around his finger to stop the bleeding, then unwrapped the other one and held it out for Ignis to place his thumb down so he could do the same for him. He placed a gentle kiss on the bandaged cut like his nanny used to do whenever he got hurt and released Ignis’ hand.

He wasn’t sure if it was from the sting of the cut, but Ignis began to feel a strange tingling sensation in the tip of his finger. Slowly, the tingle migrated down his thumb into the palm of his hand and then out to the rest of his fingers. He gasped as he felt it travel down his arm and across the back of his neck, causing him to shiver as all the little hairs stood on end.

“N-Noct, I feel strange. What’s happening?” the sensation was now crawling down his spine and filling him with a foreign warmth that was making his head feel fuzzy. He began to worry, was it possible to get sick this fast? Was it happening to Noct too? Had he put the Prince in danger?

Noctis was looking at him with a huge, satisfied, grin on his face, apparently free of the odd symptoms Ignis was currently suffering. He vibrated with excitement as he watched his friend clench his fingers and continue shivering as the strange sensation traveled his entire body until every one of his nerve endings were left tingling.

“Yes! It worked!” Noct cheered in triumph.

“I don’t understand,” Ignis said staring down at the cartoon Chocobo bandage on his hand. His finger was now throbbing, and every beat sent another pulse of sensation through him.

“I told you, I made you my brother. Now the Crystal has to give you magic too, to protect you,” Noctis smiled brightly and took Ignis’ hand again, stroking the back of it reassuringly. The motion made his hand tingle even stronger, as if something in him was responding to Noct’s touch.

“Y-you gave me your magic? Noct, you’re only supposed to do that for the Kingsglave, for the people who prove themselves strong enough to defend the King with their lives. I’m only training to be an advisor, I’m not worthy of this,” Ignis is in shock as the magic continues to pulse through him. It makes him feel good, exhilarated even, but he can’t help but feel like he doesn’t deserve it. What was the King going to say when he found out Noctis had given him this power?

“Don’t you get it? You’re more important than any of that. I didn’t give you magic so you could protect me, I gave it so I could protect you. As long as you can feel the magic I’m always by your side, and I’ll feel it when you use it so you’re always by mine. We’re brothers now Iggy, forever,” Noctis smiled at him again and this time Ignis couldn’t help but to smile back.

He leaned forward and pulled Noctis into his arms, feeling the magic between them hum contently beneath his veins. No matter where he was, Noct would be there too, never again to be separated until one of them died.

This was something Ignis could definitely get used to.

 

 


End file.
